bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Faquarl
He was an upper-level Djinni, powerful and intelligent. He often takes on the semblance of a cook, which he attributes to the fact that there are many sharp and lethal objects to be found in a kitchen. He was referred to by Bartimaeus as his 'nemesis', as they had fought with or against each other throughout history. Faquarl was summoned earlier but summoned less frequently than Bartimaeus. He was first summoned on 3015 in Jericho while Bart was on 3010 in Ur, Sumer. http://www.bartimaeusbooks.com/bart_chronology.html (To see more of Faquarl, check A Bartimaeus Chronology) Characteristics and Personality Faquarl's raw power was implied to be great enough to rank at the upper-level of a djinni without actually being an afrit. He was also cunning and has a shrewd skill for survival, traits which Bartimaeus says they shared. All these make him especially effective and dangerous. His popularity all over history added to the threat he posed. His strength was displayed or told a few times. He was able to take on and devour four djinn of near or greater than Bartimaeus' power with ease in a fight Bartimaeus describes as "a woeful mismatch". Bartimaeus had only survived matches against Faquarl due to luck and/or clever escape. It is often implied that he is perhaps the most powerful Djinni besides Jabor prior to the latter's death. His intelligence was mostly proven by his historic achievements of creating structures and his service to notable historic magicians as "adviser and confidant". His most recent display of intelligence was his being the planner of the Spirit Revolt (see Faquarl's Story Arc and the Spirit Revolt page). Faquarl was generally straight and direct as he was blunt with his speech. Bart has stated (in a footnote) that Faquarl was prone to boast. Background and History He has appeared or been talked about in each book. At various times, Faquarl and Bartimaeus had either worked against or alongside each other. (They killed Genghis Khan by sneaking poisoned grapes into his tent). They were a part of the recalcitrant djinn, each of whom had either killed or severely embarrassed their previous masters, employed by Khaba the Cruel. At the time of King Solomon, the two were still somewhat amiable towards each other. Millennia of summons had them develop "mutual hatred". Faquarl, however, is often much more outspoken agaist magicians and humans in general. Story Arc Two millennia later, Faquarl and Jabor were the two main servant's of Simon Lovelace. Faquarl and Bart would meet again on opposing sides (Book 1). Faquarl was trapped somewhere as a result of an "after-death clause" when his master was killed (Book 3:20). During Kitty and Bart's conversation (Book 2) on spirit-slavery, Bart mentioned (in a footnote) that only a few spirits, Faquarl among them, talked openly about revolt on magicians for so long. During Kitty's research (Book 3), she read that Faquarl had been notable in a dozen cultures in history. He was, on several occaisions more prominant than Bartimaeus. Faquarl (revealed in Book 3) concocted a plan for revolt (see Spirit Revolt). He headed the operations in the Spirit Revolt. He would eventually give up somehow, only implied (see Faquarl's Character Arc), right before being slain by Bartimaeus+Nathaniel. Character Arc (chronological from Ring of Solomon) Faquarl had been summoned multiple times through history and with each summoning, like all spirits, he suffered the twin problem of having no free will and of always being in pain. He, as a result, disdained magicians and had no sympathy for any humans. Faquarl had been openly discussing revolt against magicians to other spirits including Bart. Bart always disagreed and dismissed Faquarl (although Bart found hope of ending spirit-slavery during Ptolemy). Faquarl thought he solved the twin problems through possession - he was free from a magician and he cold not feel pain living in our world. He claimed to have proven himself right, and Bart wrong, that spirit-slavery could be ended. Bart argued by pointing out Honorius and the afrit's final decision of suicide rather than living in this world; implying that this world is not free to spirits unlike the Other Place. Faquarl, together with other spirits, chose to come and stay, through possession, and dominate the human world. Their revenge on magicians would also allow the Other Place and its spirits be left out permanently at peace. They were heroic to spirits. To humans on the other hand, the revolting spirits would be death-bringers to magicians and commoners alike. Faquarl developed a purpose of vengeance on humans. Bartimaeus pointed out that "purpose" is a human thing. When Bart+Nathaniel showed that they are both in control of one body, mirroring the achievement of peace without violence between the two kind, Faquarl was yet again proven wrong by Bart. Faquarl chose to dominate this world when ending the spirit-slavery could be done without massacre. And, his actions had sealed himself away from the Other Place while Bart can still return. He realized his failure of seeing another way to end spirit-slavery. In the final fight against Bart+Nathaniel, Faquarl had a chance to kill the pair but seemed to have just jumped in closer to be hit by Gladstone's Staff. In the end, Faquarl, like Honorius, realized his own state and chose to die. Category:Characters Category:Djinn Category:Spirits